kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Prisoner
Unnamed Prisoner '''(also known as the '''Stranger or the Blond Guy)' '''is an unnamed character from Kavra's BULLY series. He debuted in BULLY (Part 2) and re appeared in BULLY (Part 7). He was killed by Crybaby after taking Victim Girl hostage. Prisoner is seen explaining the crimes of inmates to Red Dress Girl. Later, RDG frees him thanks to Noob. He then holds Police Officer and watches in amusement as he slowly dies painfully. Prisoner then bids RDG and BlueBow as well as Noob farewell before leaving. He later returns with his car and sees RDG under hostage from Victim Girl and Crybaby and uses a gun to free his friend. As he is about to execute the two and free RDG, he is then stabbed. Appearance The Prisoner has tan skin with blond hair spiked to the right. He wears a long sleeved t-shirt that is colored white from the waist to the chest. The sleeves have a mint green background with several floral patterns. He wears black swim shorts that have a white dash around the lower region of the shorts and white drawstrings hanging from the top of the shorts. Relationships Red Dress Girl The two are old acquaintances, and have no emotional relationship, but RDG cried as he left, meaning that she possibly felt strongly about him. Blue Boy Their friendship started when Blue Boy started his sentence. They are usually seen sitting in the cafeteria next to each other, discussing plans of how to escape and other inmate's strengths. On the big escape, Blue Boy freed him from his cell. Once they left the prison, the two departed and no more interaction is seen between the two. Noob Not much is known about their friendship as not much interaction between the two is actually seen. Once the group escaped prison, these two never saw each other again. It is noted that they could still be friends since many days pass and no footage is shown. Crybaby Not much is known about their relationship, but they were enemies at first sight. While Crybaby was out shopping, the prisoner took Victim Girl hostage. Due to Crybaby's precise aiming skills, the prisoner was killed in ease. Victim Girl Thesd two have never interacted until Bully part 7. After the prisoner took her hostage, their relationship started off at a bad start. Luckily, Crybaby saved Victim Girl with her knife throwing skills. Unnamed policeman These two were enemies ever since the prisoner started his sentence. No interaction is seen between the two, so it was never fully proven if these two actually hated each other (most likely though). It is shown when the policeman died, he showed no expression or gesture whatsoever. Trivia * He is the first unnamed prisoner in the BULLY series. * After Bacon spawns everyone in the kingdom, the Prisoner wasn't revived along with them; this was probably because he is a minor character. * His real name is unknown. ** However, in ''ObliviousHD Roleplay World, he can be found. There, he is named Tom. However, since this Wiki observes only stuff within Kavra's stories, he will not be renamed in any way here. Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Barefooted Characters Category:BULLY